PROJECT SUMMARY: The ?Pilot and Feasibility Program? will foster the development of new and early stage investigators and to provide seed-support for innovative and cutting edge projects to rapidly advance the scientific and research interests of the Personalized Cystic Fibrosis Therapy and Research Center (PCFC). This program is designed to support highly innovative research relevant to personalized CF medicine and to facilitate the transition of new and early stage investigators to obtain extramural funding and to sustain their individual research program. We have several new and early stage investigators at CCHMC who are passionate in personalized CF medicine research. They currently do not have NIH RO1 funding, but have other types of funding such as NIH K-type award and RO3 award, support from private foundations (i.e., Parker B Francis, CFF, American Heart Association (AHA), Cincinnati Children?s Research Foundation (CCRF), to name a few). In addition, we will also encourage established investigators who wish to extend their research program into personalized CF medicine research. It is the intention of the PCFC to encourage these investigators to develop an innovative research program that would blaze new trails in the area of CF/CFTR related basic research and develop translational program with personalized CF medicine theme.